bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cei
For information about the person who has used the alias '''The K', see Khols.'' ---- Cei, also known as K''', formerly '''Lerahk34, Larahk and Ken and currently known as Rendar is a comic maker best known for his series MehK and as a member of NWI but was also the author of previous, more noobish, at the time mildly popular but now largely forgotten comic series. He is currently on hiatus from the comic scene. Comic History Cei was originally known as Lerahk34. Matoro's Adventures His first comic series (and first topic) was a very dull photo comic series called Matoro's Adventures started on April 12, 2007. It received absolutely no attention and the only reply was an edit button glitch. It was later restarted on August 28, 2007 again very unsuccessfully. Lerahk34's Comics A long running comic series. 1.0 Season 1 used Razor and was a very noobish series using a lot of stereotypical comic jokes including extreme randomness, but nevertheless gained 3 pages (criticism included). 2.0 The topic has been lost but the comics are still in the 3.0 topic and in Cei's gallery. It used Chimoru Omega and the backgrounds started to improve. It was probably popular, but received criticism, just like 1.0 did. GIMP was used for them. 3.0 's Mr.Mahri GS comic]] This is where Cei started using GIMP more seriously, but the backgrounds were still fairly mediocre. However this also marked the beginning of Cei's Photoshop work, in particular Photoshop Elements. Topic gained 6 pages and once again met some criticism, which eventually tired Cei (the topic was closed per request but not because of this). The comics used Chimoru Omega. The DD Holiday specials. Very short-lived. The Movie Cei made a GIF film which gained 7 chapters and 7 pages, but Chapters 1-6 were removed. The movie received mixed feelings. He also wrote a very unsuccessful epic based on the movie. 4.0 This is when Lerahk34 became Larahk and proceeded to use Chimoru Omega. The comics were quite random and there was only a little noticeable evolution. Only Cei's two friends and himself were replying. Zildjian heavily criticized them, prompting Cei to shut them down. The Movie: Redone Lasted only one chapter and featured replies from Cei's friends (up to a second page, plus a few other repliers). It was eventually shut down due to real life troubling production and also due to Cei's wish to quit (see below). Larahk's Laboratory (4.2) Once again Cei received replies from his friends and the comics had noticeably evolved, though there were still a few glitches. Despite this, Zildjian bashed them again causing Cei to become tired of the criticism and quit comic making. Return There's a Dog Under Our Couch Started on March 4, 2008 due to high demand from Cei's friends and several other comic makers for a new series. The series received its name from the running gag in the first two comics where there is a sign saying "Beware of dog under couch." There was a small number of comics but was well received. It used RZMIK. There was also a planned movie with one chapter but the topic was closed by request before anyone could reply. During this time he changed his name to Ken. Shameless Parodies Started on April 20, 2008 - lasted for only one Star Wars parody comic and received one reply and used RZMIK. 31 Minutes A short-lived comic series by Cei largely inspired by The Newsroom. It only had 3 comics but was well received. NWI Career Rangan Mercenus and Tapika were good friends and decided to merge their two series The Mercenus Chronicles and I MADE THIS into one continuity, The North-Western Isles Continuity. and 31 minutes]] While Rangan was on vacation, Tapika befriended Cei and they started making crossovers with their series. When Rangan returned, he accepted Cei into the continuity. His portion was named The Veers Continuity due to its central character, Veers. MehK MehK, a play on the internet expression Mkay is arguably Cei's most recognizable and popular series that was started on July 14, 2008 before he was accepted into NWI but has since become part of it. Co-authors were Hordikanova, and later Mr.Maniac. It sort of died out as the topic progressed but nonetheless it is remembered by a good amount of people. Due to it being created before Cei became a NWI member, it is a comedy and retained its humorous style even after the conversion to NWI. Toaster's Island Cei is a character in Toaster's Island, being depicted as more intelligent than in MehK and made one author comic as well. BZ-Guards A very short-lived series, lasted only four comics with the graphics being somewhat choppy and was closed by request. Since then, Cei left BZP but has recently returned. Silencium Cei's current NWI series Silencium was released on September 24, 2009. Each episode is an animation with sound, therefore technically making it a movie. The style of the series is based off 24, a real time series by Fox. It is on temp-hiatus. Personality In the comics, Cei is depicted as a maniacal, crazy and stupid Matoran villager of another island. These traits can be seen in Comic 1 of MehK. Trivia *His name is based on the first letter of his old username, Ken. *Cei seems to apparently live in The Comic Land, due to TOASTER MKII and the Hau Agency visiting him. However, Cei has not confirmed this. *Cei was just a name coined by toaster1.K later accepted it, but still refers to himself sometimes as K. *Cei was also to make an appearance in season one of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. He was supposed to have the plot in which he got turned into a noob. Sadly, it never happened due to his absence. The idea was then subsequently reworked with Tavakai's basic idea (getting lost at a noob comic studio) to become the final Tavakai Guest Star comic. Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers